Euro Truck Simulator 2: Beyond the Baltic Sea
Beyond the Baltic Sea (Hinter der Ostsee) ist eine Erweiterung für Euro Truck Simulator 2, die voraussichtlich am 29. November 2018Beyond the Baltic Sea releasing on November 29 - SCS Software Blog erscheinen wird. Damit wird sie die fünfte Karten-Erweiterung für ETS2 sein. In der Erweiterung werden Städte und Straßen in Estland, Finnland, Lettland, Litauen und Russland enthalten sein, sowie neue Industriezweige und Frachten. Allein von dem Gebiet, das Beyond the Baltic Sea abdeckt, wird es die wahrscheinlich größte Erweiterung sein, die es jemals für ETS2 gab. Geschichte Einen ersten Hinweis auf das DLC gab SCS Software in einem Blogpost vom 6. Februar 2018. Von da an erschienen immer weitere Blogposts: * 6. Februar 2018: Blogpost mit Hinweisen auf das DLC, jedoch ohne einen Namen oder eine Region zu nennen.SCS Software, Something (else) is cooking!, 2018-02-06 * 2. März 2018: Erster offizieller Blogpost als Auflösung zu dem vom 6. Februar.SCS Software, Beyond the Baltic Sea, 2018-03-02 * 6. April 2018: Blogpost zu Grenzübergängen.SCS Software, ETS2 Baltic: Border Crossing Prefabs, 2018-04-06 * 4. Mai 2018: Blogpost über die neuen Industriezweige.SCS Software, Beyond the Baltic Sea: New industries, 2018-05-04 * 19. Juni 2018: Weiterer Blogpost über Industrie.SCS Software, Beyond the Baltic Sea New Industries 2, 2018-06-19 * 23. Juni 2018: Neue Städte können in dem Video zur Deutschland-Überarbeitung erahnt werden.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tXOtEs1cVY * 15. August 2018: Blogpost über die Natur und Landschaft im neuen Gebiet.SCS Software, Countryside and Nature, 2018-08-15 (accessed 2018-08-15) * 21. August 2018: Steam-Seite für das DLC hinzugefügt.ETS2: Beyond the Baltic Sea on Steam * 7. September 2018: Blogpost mit Bildern von Sehenswürdigkeiten.SCS Software, Baltic Landmarks, 2018-09-07 * 21. September 2018: Blogpost über Sankt Petersburg.SCS Software, Saint Petersburg - Санкт-Петербург, 2018-09-21 * 16. Oktober 2018: Blogpost über den Western Diameter in Sankt Petersburg.SCS Software, Saint Petersburg - Western Diameter, 2018-10-16 * 23. November 2018: Release-Datum 29. November 2018 wird angekündigt. Städte 19 Städte sind bereits mehr oder weniger offiziell bestätigt. Industrie In der Erweiterung werden sowohl herkömmliche Industriezweige wie Landwirtschaft und Sägewerke aber auch spezialisiertere wie der Jacht- und Lokomotivbau enthalten sein. In dem DLC werden auch bereits im Spiel vorhandene Firmen wie IKA Bohag, NS Chemicals, NS Oil und Renar Logistik vertreten sein. Galerie SCS Blog Baltics Blog 01.jpg Baltics Blog 02.jpg Baltics Blog 03.jpg Baltics Blog 04.jpg Baltics Blog 05.jpg Baltics Blog 06.jpg Baltics Blog 07.jpg Baltics Blog 08.jpg Baltics Blog 09.jpg Baltics Blog 10.jpg Baltics Blog 11.jpg Baltics Blog 12.jpg Baltics Blog 13.jpg Baltics Blog 14.jpg Baltics Blog 15.jpg Baltics Blog 16.jpg Baltics Blog 17.jpg Baltics Blog 18.jpg Baltics Blog 19.jpg Baltics Blog 20.jpg Baltics Blog 21.jpg Baltics Blog 22.jpg Baltics Blog 23.jpg Baltics Blog 24.jpg Baltics Blog 25.jpg Baltics Blog 26.jpg Baltics Blog 27.jpg Baltics Blog 28.jpg Baltics Blog 29.jpg Baltics Blog 30.jpg Baltics Blog 31.jpg Baltics Blog 32.jpg Baltics Blog 33.jpg Baltics Blog 34.jpg Baltics Blog 35.jpg Baltics Blog 36.jpg Baltics Blog 37.jpg Baltics Blog 38.jpg Baltics Blog 39.jpg Baltics Blog 40.jpg Baltics Blog 41.jpg Baltics Blog 42.jpg Baltics Blog 43.jpg Baltics Blog 44.jpg Baltics Blog 45.jpg Baltics Blog 46.jpg Baltics Blog 47.jpg Baltics Blog 48.jpg Baltics Blog 49.jpg Baltics Blog 50.jpg Baltics Blog 51.jpg Baltics Blog 52.jpg Baltics Blog 53.jpg Baltics Blog 54.jpg Baltics Blog 55.jpg Baltics Blog 56.jpg Baltics Blog 57.jpg Baltics Blog 58.jpg Baltics Blog 59.jpg Baltics Blog 60.jpg Baltics Blog 61.jpg Baltics Blog 62.jpg Baltics Blog 63.jpg Baltics Blog 64.jpg Einzelnachweise See also * Euro Truck Simulator 2: Beyond the Baltic Sea auf Steam en:Euro Truck Simulator 2: Beyond the Baltic Sea ru:Euro Truck Simulator 2: Beyond the Baltic Sea Kategorie:Erweiterungen Kategorie:Euro Truck Simulator 2